shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saya Saya no Mi
The 'Saya Saya no Mi '(莢莢) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user is able to produce small pods and manipulates them. Saya (莢) meaning “Pod”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the '''Pod-Pod Fruit. '''Originally the fruit was in the hands of a greedy Marine who had gotten this from a noble who had given it to them as payment for some dirty business. But Sadly that was ambushed by the nobles butler X-Pod and from on he had ate it, then turning on his noble master. He had gotten fired and then he became the only bartender at Big Mama's House Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that user is able to produce a unique object called a saya pod, these pods are very unique. They seem to be connected the user’s own brain and as such he is able to manipulate them as if they were his own limbs, such as the pods those self’s have some kind of beam that is able to pick up objects. So as such X-Pod is able to severe drinks at once, with the pods carting them to the costumer that needs it. Of course X-pod is able to have his back turned and still manipulate these pods. But of course they do have several offensive strengths, they are able to fire a beam from the pods at opponents and that they can hurt an opponent. X-Pod has also had a full mastery over his fruit and to the point that the pods around about have their beams, to go around X-Pod and it gives him the illusion of the ability to fly. When really his pods are carrying him, so it would seem that the pods around able to carry several hundred pounds of weight, while the limit is still unknown. Weakness It would have appeared that since these pods are connected and manipulated through the brain. If these pods are destroyed or harmed in anyway, X-Pod would feel the pain since they are considered to basically be extra limbs for him. Other than that, the user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Usages X-Pod often speaks of these pods as being either extra limbs or assistants to him, there is several usages for this fruit. The first being the beam that they use to pick items up, the first being is that they are able to deliver drinks and food to others. These beams are able to pick even a human up and carry them from point A to point B. These was shown whenever X- Pod had to get something from the roof of the building and was to tired to use the stairs. So he summoned his pods and they had used their special beam and picked up him, to carry him up to the roof where he got the item he needed. The next strength of these pods is that they are able to fire a laser like beam at opponents. However it has shown that this laser is able to cause things to catch on fire, so he had used this ability to heat up pots for cooking and many other related situations. Of course he can have all of the pods to fire into different directions or just in all one direction, depending on what he feels like. So this also comes into a combat situation, that X-Pod can be a safe distances away from his opponents and he wouldn't really need to lift a figure. In recent times it was revealed that X-Pod is able to form a very formidable barrier for himself or something. This was first revealed whenever the blackbeard pirates had attacked the bar, he had used his pods to go outside and by them connecting together through an energy stream. They were able to create a barrier like formation, that keep most of the commotion and noises from the marines and such. These barriers seem to vary in size, but the do require a large among of the users own energy so X-Pod will only use them as a last resort, but often he does create a wall like barrier in front of him to protect himself. However these barrier also seem to be a good trap as well, X-Pod had trapped Blackbeard in a barrier just for a few seconds. Before he could be free, it would appear that Black beard had interrupted the connection between all of the pods and thus breaking the barrier. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Kazekage21 Category:Zoro-san